Olores
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Había sido un buen paseo, sí… pero desgraciadamente a su amo se le había olvidado que necesitaba desayunar para rendir. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Olores**

Aquella mañana había dado un buen paseo, de esos largos y divertidos, de los de devolverle la pelota a su torpe y adorado amo al que siempre se le escapaba de las manos… los humanos eran torpes, no podía culparle por ello.

Había sido un buen paseo, sí… pero desgraciadamente a su amo se le había olvidado que necesitaba desayunar para rendir.

Quizá su atolondrado amo no lo sabía pero él era un perro muy ocupado. Primero hacía su ronda diaria, había que revisar todos y cada uno de los olores, ¡nunca se sabe cuándo puede aparecer uno nuevo! A veces encontraba olores que le llevaban a pequeños paraísos de migas olvidadas, palomitas, zanahoria… sus paraísos golosos preferidos eran los que estaban adornados con pedacitos de chocolate y migas de galleta ¡qué delicia! Galletas dulces, galletas saladas, galletas de mantequilla…

Olfateó la cama del que olía a madera y a él sin ser su amo, su cama le gustaba mucho, era cómoda y olía bien, metió la nariz bajo la almohada, a veces encontraba cosas allí, pero hoy no era uno de esos días.

Prosiguió su ronda de olores, todo estaba en orden, justo como el día anterior, se relajó.

Después de aquello tocaba comprobar que sus tesoros siguieran en su sitio, a veces los humanos los tiraban ¡qué crueles! Cuando eso pasaba permanecía triste casi una hora, no podía enfadarse, los humanos no eran demasiado listos.

Con alivio comprobó que sus tesoros seguían en su sitio, a salvo de las manos poco inteligentes de los dos humanos ¡aaah qué descanso!

Acabadas sus tareas se sentó en medio de la habitación con mirada soñadora pensado en su paseo.

El paseo había sido fantástico.

La falta de comida terrible.

Dio un par de vueltas en círculo y fue hasta el calzado de su amo. Tumbándose lanzó un gemido al interior de la zapatilla de deporte izquierda, la que olía más fuerte de las dos, con frustración. ¡Qué injusticia! Sus amigos humanos seguro que se pasaban todo el día en la calle jugando y persiguiendo pelotitas de colores saltarinas, jugando con otros humanos y él allí encerrado.

Y con hambre. ¡Jo! Qué hambre tenía.

Rodó sobre su lomo quedándose boca arriba mirando el techo, ojala la luz del sol pudiera comerse, eso sería fantástico. Pero no podía comerse. Ya lo había intentado aquella vez que se quedó atrapado detrás del sofá de la otra casa, la más grande y con menos puertas cerradas, de su amo. Había olfateado el delicioso olor de un trozo de pizza que empezaba a enmohecerse había aprovechado que nadie le miraba y, meneando la cola, se deslizó costosamente en el hueco que había entre el mueble y la pared. La pizza le supo a gloria pero cuando intentó salir se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado, no podía girarse, no había espacio. Había gemido con impaciencia primero y con pánico después, porque aunque era un perro valiente estar atrapado no le gustaba nada, alguien podría morderle el trasero sin que él pudiera defenderse. Y allí estaba encajonado y con hambre, lo único que había eran los rayos del sol así que mordisqueó el aire y entonces se dio cuenta de que los rayos solares no se podían comer, al menos los perros no podían.

Volvió a rodar y se puso en pie con aquella agilidad perruna suya, saltó a la cama de su amo. Quizá no podía comer, pero no había nada que el impidiera dormir y tal vez durmiendo el hambre se marchaba. Se enroscó sobre la almohada y ocultó el morro entre sus patitas que olían a tierra húmeda y a hierba pisoteada.

Ummm sí, dormir le encantaba.

Estaba a gusto, estaba calentito y muy cómodo, el sueño empezaba a transportarle al nirvana perruno donde todo es posible y entonces un olor inconfundible le hizo abrir los ojos como platos y alzar las orejas.

¡Comida! La maravillosa y apestosa comida que preparaba el ama de su amo, aquella a la que llamaba "mamá" significara lo que significase eso. Pero la comida no venía sola, estaba acompañada de aquel olor profundo y picante de bolsa de deporte, sudor y cosa de esa que hace "fshhhh" y que los humanos se echan bajo las patas delanteras.

Comida y aquel humano con pinta de ser una cama comodísima. Aquel humano que siempre le perseguía gritando y corriendo ¡ah qué divertido que era ese humano! No había nada en el mundo que le gustase más que jugar con ese amigo humano bolsa de deporte y "fshhhh"… puede que le gustase más comer, pero en ese momento el humano le gustaba más.

La puerta hizo ese ruido de "toc-toc" que sonaba casi siempre antes de que se abriera y él se sentó frente a ella meneando la cola con una felicidad que rayaba el éxtasis.

«Entra, entra, entra, entra, entra» pensaba mientras movía su cola con energía, mas el olor a bolsa de deporte se alejó de la puerta dejando el de comida tras de sí. Por un momento se desilusionó pero entonces recordó que él podía abrir la puerta.

Se agazapó balanceando el trasero, calculando la distancia que le separaba de esa palanca mágica que abría la puerta y dio un salto, uno de aquellos tan certeros que sería la envidia de cualquier gato. La puerta se abrió con un "ñieeec", asomó la cabeza y olfateó con delirio la caja que contenía su amado manjar apestoso, por un instante se olvidó de su amigo-bolsa-de-deporte, sólo un instante, hasta que le oyó hablar. Corrió alegremente hacia él y sentó con la lengua colgando por un lado de su boca ¡qué felicidad!

Cuando el humano-bolsa-de-deporte le vio alzó el puño y le habló entonces con aquella gracia perruna echó a correr por el pasillo oyendo los pasos de su amigo gordinflón tras él. Aceleraba y derrapaba, cuando los pasos parecían algo lejanos se detenía mirando hacia atrás y le esperaba meneando su cola con gracia, al hacerlo el humano parecía recuperar su ánimo y volvía a coger velocidad.

Corrió escaleras abajo, salió a los jardines, se movía dando saltitos de felicidad con su amigo pisándole los talones. Su voz era severa pero su energía decía que se lo pasaba tan bien como él ¡qué amigo más fantástico!

Pasó por delante de su amo y sus amigos, el que olía a madera y a él, el que olía a cables y metal, la que olía a flores y la que olía a fresas, les lanzó un ladrido de jovialidad y brincó haciendo una cabriola. Se lo estaba pasando en grande y todo el mundo tenía que saberlo.

Si existía un cielo para perros seguro que estaría lleno de momentos como ese.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! No sé si es por el gripazo que arrastro y la fiebre que no acaba de irse, pero ayer me asaltó esta idea cuando iba en el tren, sin libreta pero con T-10 agotadas en las que escribir. Es la cosa más tonta que he escrito jamás pero no he podido resistirme a subirlo. ¿Quién no adora a Kiwi?  
Disculpad si hay alguna falta lo he escrito directamente en la opción de "copy & paste". Querría haber actualizado algo más pero no llevo el pendrive encima porque soy un desastre andante.  
En fin, espero que os hayáis divertido con este shot tontorrón._


End file.
